Be My Princess 2 Minor Characters
The minor characters of Be My Princess 2 sets an array of circumstances for the main characters. General Yosef He is the owner of Patisserie Brown and your boss. He is a positive, encouraging, caring and understanding elderly man. He is also one of your supporters when it comes to your career and your relationship with your prince, telling you not to worry about the shop when things come up. Yosef has white hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. He dons a pastry chef's attire accentuated with a green ascot. He is rarely seen out of uniform. May May is your best friend and she works in a clothing boutique in Nobel Michel, the two of you are quite close and often take the time see each other. May is a big fan of the princes, and even watches a show about them and their respective kingdoms. She is energetic, loyal and protective of people she cares about. One time, she actually wanted to march on over to your apartment with a broom when you called her and told her about "the strange man" you saw (Max). She has said that you are lucky to marry into royalty, because of the money, though she does root for and support you and has good moral standards. May has rusty orange hair that is tied up into a bun, pale skin and amber eyes. She wears a pink shirt with a silver V-neck, a long black beaded necklace and gold earrings. Jake Coming soon... Butlers Zain III The steward of Nobel Michel Castle. He is similar to the first Zain in appearance, the only difference is his steward suit. Like Zain in the original game, Zain the Third is calm, poised and reserved. He is very proficient in his job and the person who escorts you to Nobel Michel castle once more after your dance with the prince. Because it is his job to serve, he can be a bit stubborn when you refuse the princes offer. Unlike the first Zain, Zain the Third does not have his own specific route and does not play much of a role in the princes' routes other than being of service to them and you. Loyd He is Hayden's loyal butler and is similar to Claude, King Wilfred's butler, in that he has light navy hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He has shorter hair though, bangs that cover his forehead and slicked to the left side. He wears a dark gray suit with dark gray stripped pants, a white pocket handkerchief, ivory buttons, a black vest over a white dress shirt and a navy blue tie and wears white gloves. Loyd is not similar to Claude at all, though he is just as proficient and caring. He likes to tease Hayden and you a lot. Loyd is very honest with his opinion and hardly hesitates about it whenever Hayden asks for it. He is more gentle and soft with his words and does not raise his voice. And like brothers, Hayden and Loyd truly care for each other and would do anything to protect one another. They are so close that when Loyd got injured and had to be sent to the hospital while searching for information under Hayden's orders, Hayden was very distraught and worried over it. Which was enough to show his weakest state to you. Hayden also mentions that, aside from King Wilfred who punished Hayden when needed, Loyd is also not afraid to call him out on it either. And as his butler, Loyd is able to read Hayden very well despite Hayden's impressive ability to hide his emotions. He does this so well that Hayden himself said that he is no match for him. Loyd is not very fond of sweets but he was (forcefully) stuck test tasting the desserts the head pastry chef made. Kent Coming soon... Hans Coming soon... Werner Coming soon... Mikhail Coming soon... Lavi Coming soon... Luke Coming soon... Gaston Coming soon... Hayden's Route King Alfred Coming soon... Queen of Philips Kingdom Coming soon... Adam Coming soon... Minister of Philip Coming soon... Kuon's Route King Glenn Coming soon... Butler Yu Coming soon... King and Queen of Oriens Kingdom Coming soon... Sieg's Route King of DresVan Coming soon... Ulrich Coming soon... Oliver's Route King Dario and Queen Bernadette Coming soon... Sayla Coming soon... King Roberto Coming soon... Ivan's Route King Nikola Queen of Sanct Sybil Snieg and Yuri Anastasia, Tatiana, Olga Aslan's Route Crown Prince Heydar Coming soon... Salma Jafardah Coming soon... Kevin's Route Matthew Grant Coming soon... King Benjamin Coming soon... Queen of Liberty Kingdom Coming soon... Maximillion's Route Queen Matilda Coming soon... Yulia Coming soon... King Edward Coming soon... Trivia *Loyd's name is a variant of "Lloyd", originating from Welsh and it means "gray-haired; sacred". *Yulia is a variant of "Julia" that originated from Latin and it means "youthful; Jove's child". *Kent's favorite pastry is pudding, the same as Hideki Ishigami from My Sweet Bodyguard and Her Love in the Force. Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Minor Characters Category:Butler